


A Princess and Her Cowboy

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: After their first time together, Lily and Cullen can’t stop thinking about one another. Their desire is mutual and strong, and they can’t resist acting on their need.Drawing her closer, he brought her flush against his hard body and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His rough beard tickled her skin as he deepened the kiss, eating her mouth as if he was a starving man. Nobody had ever kissed Lily like that before. It was such a sensual kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, that it made Lily wet.





	A Princess and Her Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> • Hey, guys! This is my first time writing hetero sex in AGES! It was harder to write than I expected, ahaha. But it sure help that I had the sexy, rugged Cullen Bohannon and the gorgeous, elegant Lily Bell to work with! ;) I was drawn to these two from the moment I saw them interacting. There’s just something about the way Lily looked at Cullen... And the way Cullen looked at her just as intensely back. <3__<3 The chemistry between them was so fucking hot, seriously! I would have liked seeing so much more. I would have liked seeing a load of explicit, passionate sex scenes between them. Their chemistry was just SO STRONG. 
> 
> But of course, the dumbasses who created this show had to kill Lily! It’s seriously the most ridiculous choice I’ve ever seen being made in a tv show. The show isn’t the same without her. She was such a wonderful character, strong and brave but also feminine and loveable. I just adored her! <3 She deserved so much better, and her relationship with Cullen was only starting to blossom. I would have just loved seeing SO MUCH MORE of them! Honestly! Without mentioning that they pretty much ruined Cullen’s character after Lily’s death! Fuck these creators! 
> 
> Any way, I hope that I can convey their desire and chemistry well in my story. The Hell On Wheels fandom is DYING (or is it dead already?), but for everyone who still cares about this fandom, I hope you guys enjoy my story. 
> 
> On a side note, Mr. Bohannon is such a SEXY DADDY!!! *combusts* Damn, that man turns me on. Everything about him!
> 
> • For anyone who wants a better idea of the [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fa/e4/f3/fae4f341a7d6156c6b521990ca897f60.jpg) that Lily is wearing. Doesn’t she look like an absolute princess? ^_^
> 
> • A special thanks to my bestie, [VelvetPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw) for beta-ing this story. I can’t thank you enough for always being there for me! *hugs*

Lily was sitting in her rail car, hands clasped in her lap.

She couldn’t stop thinking of Cullen. Truth be told, ever since he had saved her from the Indians, she had felt a pull toward him. His unruly mane of sunkissed brown hair streaked with silver, his stern face, his piercing green eyes, his muscular body, his calloused hands, his musk; it was everything about him that made Lily sweat. The way he held her so effortlessly made her feel weak at the knees. She had felt his hands on her wrists when she had quarreled with him, and she wasn’t going to lie, even to herself; feeling his hands on her, holding her firmly, had flustered her. The way he looked at her with these eyes of his, burning through her skin, made her feel desired and wanted. 

The tension had mounted until that night when they had made love in Cullen’s rail car. It had been sweet and tender, full of affection but also a bit tentative, as if both of them were too afraid to break the spell. Lily could sense that Cullen was hurt and perhaps the touch of a woman reminded him of his dead wife. They had both found comfort and bliss that night, but now, Lily wanted more. She had never been with a man like Cullen before; a man who ignited such passion in her. 

Lily remembered opening the massive wooden chest where she kept her clothes and pulling out her most beautiful dress—the one with the delicate gold lace at the shoulders, and the green, white, and gold blend of fabrics. She had donned that dress for the dance organized for Senator Crane and had waited for Cullen to come claim her for the night. 

But he had never come. 

She had danced with Mr. Durant, constantly looking over his shoulder, searching for Cullen. Once, she thought she saw her rough cowboy standing nearby and devouring her with his piercing eyes, but he had been gone the moment she had turned to look, leaving Lily to wonder if it had been a trick of her imagination. 

But none of this mattered now. Tonight, she was going to seduce him in that dress that she had so desperately wanted him to see her in. She wanted to tempt him and awaken the lust that she knew hid underneath Cullen’s cold façade.

Lily stripped to her small clothes and slipped into her dress. She didn’t bother with the corset; it would only get in the way for what she had planned. She moved in front of the large mirror above her desk and tidied her curly locks. She replaced the pins in her hair and applied a bit of rouge to her lips to make them look plumper. Lily took a deep breath and looked herself over in the mirror, turning slightly to take in the way that the dress hugged her slim form. She giggled a bit to herself, excited as if she had never been with a man. She had loved her husband, but he had never made her feel giddy like Cullen did. Mr. Bohannon: the gruff, rugged man of West. There was just something so exotic to him, wild almost. 

With these thoughts in her mind, Lily left her caboose, lifted her pretty dress so that it didn’t trail in the ever-muddy soil of Hell On Wheels, and made her way to Cullen’s rail car. 

****

Cullen didn’t feel up for a drink at the saloon tonight; all he wanted was his bed...and perhaps dreams of his Fair Maiden of the West. He had worked hard all day, directing the men on the construction of the railway. The bridge was taking longer than expected to build, and by the end of the day he was exhausted. 

Lily had never left his mind for a second. His feelings for her weren’t new; he’d been drawn to her from the moment he met her, and he’d jerked off almost every night with thoughts of her porcelain skin, ruby lips, bright blue eyes, and golden cascade of hair. She had bewitched him from the very start, but after she had given herself fully to him in his rail car, all he wanted was _more_. He had been tender with her, afraid that she didn’t truly want a brute like him, and thinking that the moment they shared was a stroke of luck. She was strong and determined, and she knew how to defend herself, but she was also refined and elegant and posh—such a contrast to his own rough self. 

She was a lady, and he was anything but a gentleman. 

Part of him wanted to believe that it was more than curiosity that had led Lily to his bed. He knew she desired him. He had felt it when she had touched the side of his face, brushed away his hair, and told him that she had waited for him. He guessed it was her way of telling him that she needed him but he’d been stunned by her confessions believing them too good to be true. 

Cullen reached his rail car and climbed the few stairs to the door. He opened it hastily, eager as he was to have a moment to himself. But the sight that greeted him had him stopping dead in his tracks. He closed the door behind him and simply watched her, eyes widening a little and breath catching in his throat. 

There she was; sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him—Cullen’s own Aphrodite. A vision of utter beauty in the low lighting of an oil lamp. Her golden locks curled around her perfect face and resembled a halo. Her dress hugged her body in all the right ways, encircling her waist and pushing her creamy breasts up enticingly. He had never set his eyes on a more ravishing creature.

****

“Mr. Bohannon,” Lily drawled in that impeccable English accent. She looked every bit the princess in that dress; all regal for Cullen to worship…and spoil. Smiling winsomely as he continued to stare, she lifted her skirt and revealed a slender leg encased by a white stocking with a delicate golden bow at the top. Such feminine beauty, so effortless and elegant, made Cullen’s cock stir in his pants. “Am I to your liking?” She pressed, batting her eyelashes at him and pursing her rosebud lips.

Lily watched Cullen standing there in his dark hat, his tight leather waistcoat that trimmed his already slender waist, his denim shirt with the sleeves bunched at the forearms, his long legs clad in perfectly tailored pants, and his cowboy boots. He looked dangerous and predatory. Lily caught his light green eyes in a heated stare as she made a move to lift her dress higher up. Before she could do it, he marched over to where she sat on the edge of his bed, the wooden floor creaking under his heavy boots. He grabbed her by the forearms, effortlessly lifting her up to her feet.

Cullen’s voice sounded even more hoarse than usual when he answered her, “Yes, m’am, very much. You’re…” Lily found herself waiting with bated breath for him to finish that sentence and was dismayed when he failed to do so.

She wanted him to tell her everything he had in mind. She didn’t want him to be careful, she wanted him to seduce her with his words. “It’s fine, Cullen. Tell me anything you wish. Whatever it may be.” She had never explored this wanton side of herself but Cullen made her want to lose control. He had sparked that fire in her; she wanted to be defiant...and naughty. Her eyes were drawn down to the bulge in his pants, and she found herself licking her lips. She was excited to see his hard cock once more along with all the rest of Cullen’s masculine charms.

“Alright then, sweetheart,” he hummed under his breath, his Southern drawl making her shiver just as much as the endearment did. 

Drawing her closer, he brought her flush against his hard body and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His rough beard tickled her skin as he deepened the kiss, eating her mouth as if he was a starving man. Nobody had ever kissed Lily like that before. It was such a sensual kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, that it made Lily wet. She felt a low fire burn between her legs, at her core, throbbing and wanting, and it left her light-headed. Cullen’s big hands wandered until they cupped her bottom. Lily gasped softly against Cullen’s lips.

He bunched the fine fabric, his work-stained fingers leaving smudges on the silk. Cullen felt momentarily guilty, but the way Lily pressed herself tighter against him, panting excitedly made him forget his thoughts entirely. She smelled so good too, like lavender and wild herbs, feminine with a touch of adventurous. Cullen had never had a woman so beautiful and refined between his hands, and he decided he had every right to indulge himself.

When they broke the kiss, Cullen moved his hands to her tiny waist and squeezed, “You look like a princess, Mrs. Bell. My princess.” The idea of Lily being all his made the possessiveness in him flare to the surface. Seeing her near Durant had first kindled the feeling, making him sound like a jealous shit when he’d confronted her about it. She’d tried to slap him, but he had caught her wrist in a strong grip. He was unapologetic about it; he couldn’t bear seeing her with another man. Especially after their first time together, knowing how sweet her mouth tasted, and how she moaned when he held her in his arms and thrust his cock into her silken heat. 

“Yes, I’m your princess,” she said, her voice husky from the kiss. “I want you to ravish me, Mr. Bohannon. Make me yours.” Her words seemed to enflame Cullen; he spun her around swiftly to unlace her bodice. Lily’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt wetness trickle down the folds of her cunt. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest as Cullen made quick work of her bodice. His soft lips and bearded chin pressed against her neck, not just kissing the sensitive skin there but licking and sucking. His strong hands pushed the sleeves down her arms before wrapping around to drag the front of her bodice out of the way and coming back to cup her breasts. 

“Damn you, Lily! Ain’t you somethin’? You’re so fine that you make me wanna ruin you. I’ll kiss you all over, sweetheart. Get you all wet and ready for my cock,” Cullen whispered right against her ear. Lily gasped and circled her hips, rubbing her bottom against his crotch; she was clearly aroused. He wanted to make her moan and cry out his name so loud that everyone in that damn town would hear her. He wanted Durant to hear her and know that it was him who was the one pulling these moans from her.

Hearing him say these dirty words in his accent made something hot twist and turn in the pit of her stomach. “Yes, Cullen. Please, I want it,” Lily begged. “Ravish me.” They had barely even started yet, and here she was, pleading like the most wanton of women. She truly was weak for Cullen Bohannon. 

She looked down to see his tanned hands cupping her pale breasts through her chemise. His calloused thumbs rubbed her nipples in circles, and it only made her even more wet between her legs. Her undergarments would be a mess, no doubt about that. 

Cullen turned her around, manhandling her with ease, to look her in the eye. His eyes were stormy, the green orbs like an agitated sea, and hooded. The wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead reminded Lily that he was quite a bit older and likely more experienced, and it enflamed her. Durant was older, of course, but she had been repulsed by everything about him. Cullen made her crave his touch and everything else; even the way he looked at her was enough to make her melt. 

He took off his hat, throwing it somewhere on the floor and revealing the thick mane that Lily loved so much. He finished slipping the pretty dress out of the way, unwrapping her like a present. Lily took the opportunity to pull the pins from her hair, releasing the golden locks to cascade over her shoulders and back. 

Soon, the ivory paleness of her upper body, was bared for his eyes only. She was an absolute goddess, and Cullen wondered what he had done to be so lucky. Before he could remove her drawers, Lily placed a delicate hand on his bare forearm.

“Wait, let me show you,” she said, all seductive, her eyes sparkling like sapphires in the low lighting of the room. She made a show of teasingly slipping her drawers down her slim waist, and Cullen felt his cock throb when he finally saw all of her. Her groin was kissed with just a hint of blond curls; it was very discreet and it didn’t obstruct his view of her most intimate place. The first time that they had slept together, he had lost himself in the sensation of having her for the first time. But now, he could focus on exactly how alluring she was. His eyes moved to lock on her rosy nipples. She was all delicate and damn, he just wanted all of her. He wanted to give her pleasure like she’d never gotten before. 

“Do you like seeing me like this, Cullen? What would you like to do to me?” Lily prompted, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks as Cullen settled his warm hands on her naked hips. She could feel a drip of slick traveling down the inside of her thigh, and it made her feel a bit self-conscious.

“Fuck, Lily,” Cullen cursed. “I wanna taste you, eat you out until you can’t think straight anymore.” Lily’s cheeks were tinted a soft rose, and Cullen couldn’t resist kissing her silly. She moaned into his mouth, her desire no less insistent that his. Lily threaded her fingers through his hair, holding on and letting him claim her mouth. When they seperated for air, Lily giggled a bit, innocent and girlish. “What’s that? Is it somethin’ I said?” Cullen asked, smiling a bit crookedly.

“No, it’s not. It’s just that you’ve got quite a way with words. I want to hear more,” Lily said with a wink. “You make me wet, Mr. Bohannon.” She whispered these words against his ear, trailing her hands down his chest to pop the buttons of his waistcoat open. She did the same for the blue shirt underneath, and Cullen helped her by shaking the clothes off his shoulders. Lily moaned as she pressed her bare breasts against his muscular chest, the contrast of soft and hard so enticing. His skin was paler here since this part of him rarely saw the light of the sun. His nipples were a light pink, and she couldn’t resist gently circling them with her thumbs, scratching the edge of her nails against them and making Cullen groan.

Lily let her hands travel down his hard-cut stomach, feeling the ridges underneath her palms. She had never been with such a virile man. He was everything she had dreamed of the West when she first came to America; a land with men just like him, capable of everything and exuding strength. She made a move for his pants, but Cullen stopped her. “I’ll take care of you first, darlin’.” The sweet name rolling off his tongue made her blush harder. Her need was growing the more they drew this out. She let herself fall back down on the bed, reclining on her forearms and feeling a bit like a whore as she spread her legs for him.

“Damn, you’re a sight, Lily!” Cullen husked, falling to his knees. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She was wearing nothing but her fancy stockings. Her cunt was beautiful just like the rest of her; it looked like a flower blooming for him, the folds a lush red. She was so wet, the slick dripping out of her, and his cock jerked inside his pants in answer. “You’ve got such a pretty cunt, Lily,” he growled, looking at her as he said it. “So wet.” She wanted him to talk dirty to her, so he was indulging. Lily bit on her lip, her knees trembling the slightest bit.

“Cullen, please, touch me,” she moaned. Lily moved her hand down to her folds, index and middle fingers outstretched in a “v” and spread the wetness up and down. She moaned throatily, absolutely shameless. Cullen couldn’t believe the decadent sight of this proper lady pleasuring herself right there in front of him. He could no longer resist the temptation; he replaced her slender fingers with his blunt ones, cupping her entire sex as if it was a ripe fruit. 

“Yeah? That’s what you want, huh?” Cullen teased. Lily locked eyes with him, and she was struck by how seductive he looked. There was a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips amidst his full beard. His rough palm moved up and down her cunt, the massage sending sparks of need to her core. 

“I believe you promised something more, Mr. Bohannon?” She asked, a challenge evident in the tone of her voice. 

Cullen chuckled. He suspected that his Lily was the kind of woman who was bossy in her need. “‘Course, princess. I’ve been cruel. Lemme make it up to you.” Her arousal beckoned him; her intimately feminine scent was simply irresistible. Cullen leaned forward, and his lips latched onto her swollen cunt. The taste was bitter, but he couldn’t care less; tasting her turned him on. 

Lily cried out, the sensation of his soft lips and rough beard against her sensitive folds almost too much. He alternated licking at her opening with tender, sucking kisses to her clit. His soft beard rasping delicate tissue as he burrowed deeper between her thighs. Lily was lost in the pleasure of it, every touch pulsing to her core. She looked down between her still stocking-clad legs to see his striking green eyes watching her. Unable to help herself, she ran one hand through his unruly mane of hair. As the pleasure mounted, her thighs began to quiver, and it was all she could do not to close her legs around him. His hands gripped her thighs, holding her open as he lapped at her. His tongue felt so shockingly good, and she was enjoying this to no end. 

“Cullen, I-I… This feels so good, I…” Her voice broke off in a loud moan, and Cullen smiled against her cunt. She was so aroused that his beard and cheeks were smeared with her slickness. He was very pleased with himself, and he loved tasting her, but his cock had never been this hard. He pointed his tongue and pushed it past her folds, licking her inside. She seemed to love that even more, the hand threaded through his hair pulling in reponse. With his index finger, he rubbed her clit in circles, and Lily mewled. He glanced upwards to see the sharp edges of her beautiful face tinted rose. Her eyes were closed tightly, her dark eyebrows furrowed in the middle. 

Lily was overwhelmed with pleasure, each of Cullen’s licks sending waves of heat all over her. She felt so warm, and when she opened her eyes and saw Cullen staring at her from between her legs, she almost lost it. She thought she should be embarrassed to be spread like this and to have him right there, nose buried against her intimately, but in this moment, she couldn’t care less. She had never felt so cared for, and her toes curled in her stockings as Cullen used his tongue to tease her clit. “Oh, Cullen! You’re so good at this!” Lily cried.

Cullen enjoyed pleasuring his lady, but his desire was becoming almost unbearable. His wife had never responded as enthusiastically as Lily, and his ego was stroked with each sound that escaped her mouth and each tug on his hair. He was terribly hard, and he would have to do something about it soon because it was getting painful. With one last lick to her clit, he stood up and began unbuttoning his pants. Lily seemed shocked that he stopped, her heart-shaped lips quivering slightly. Goddamn it, she was beautiful! He kicked his boots off and made quick work of his pants. He didn’t wear any drawers, and he noticed how Lily’s expression turned seductive and knowing.

Cullen was truly the most beautiful man Lily had ever seen. There wasn’t an inch of fat on him; he was sculpted like the statue of a Greek god. His cock was just the right size and thick enough to make her cunt throb with need. He was rock hard, veins visible underneath the thin skin of his cock. As he pulled the foreskin back to free the rosy head, a drop of wetness tricked down his hand. There was a thatch of brown hair framing his cock, and it made him look so wild. He took a few steps toward his bed, sat down next to Lily, and told her, “C’mere. Sit on my lap, sweetheart.” 

“Yes, Mr. Bohannon. My pleasure,” Lily purred, taking Cullen’s cock in hand and mounting him like it was the most natural thing for her to do. She was so wet that his cock sank into her like a hot knife through butter. A harsh groan left his lips, but his gorgeous green eyes never left hers, penetrating her just surely as his cock was. Cullen’s hands slid down her back to cup her bottom, and it made Lily shiver. He brought her even closer to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His musky scent, a mix of earth, wood, and smoke filled her senses. 

Held as tightly as she was, Lily was limited to a slow rocking grind of her hips, but she made the most of every movement.“Lily, shit. You lil minx,” he groaned as Lily squeezed her walls tightly around his cock. She felt so good, and he couldn’t resist telling her, “You feel like heaven, baby girl,” he trailed his hands to her face and cupped her sharp jaw. She smiled blissfully, if a little distractedly. Cullen had a feeling that she was close, judging by the hazy look in her blue eyes. Stray curls were falling all over her forehead and her lips were full, giving her a petulant air. Cullen trailed kisses over her neck, hands roaming to cup her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, and she arched her back. Her high pitched moan was music to Cullen’s ears.

“Oh, yes, and you do too, Cullen. Your cock is just so thick...and perfect,” she gasped. She angled her hips so that his cock grazed her sweet spot on every single pass. Her core spasmed around his cock, and the throbbing intensified. Cullen thrust his hips against her movements, and she was so overwhelmed that she had to hug him tightly, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. He buried his face in her bosom, lips latching on one of her nipples and sucking sharply. 

“You’ll make me spill, Lily,” Cullen groaned harshly, thrusting harder inside her. Her cunt seized around his cock and everything became so much tighter. It was too much for him to handle, and he could no longer hold back his clamouring orgasm. It was her harshly whispered, “Come for me, Cullen, fill me,” in her elegant English accent that tipped him over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut, and he came, buried to the hilt inside of her. “Lily!” he moaned from somewhere deep in his throat.

Cullen’s wrinkles smoothed out as he found bliss. Lily was captivated by the look on his face; she had never seen a more desirable man. He thrust a few more times inside her dripping cunt, and he whispered against her neck, “So perfect, so gorgeous, Lily. My wild English rose.” He snuck his hand between their bodies, his thumb pressing lightly at her clit. That was just enough to tip her over, and Lily could no longer hold back. Her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. She arched her back and then sagged in his arms, completely boneless. 

Her vision had whitened out, and Lily lost all sense of time; she had never come this hard in her entire life. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back, tucked against Cullen’s side. She felt his hands in her hair, brushing back her curls from her forehead. She blinked her eyes open and smiled when she caught him staring dreamily at her. “That was somethin’,” Cullen hummed, face breaking into a wistful smile. 

Lily nuzzled his neck in answer, purring contently.“Yes, it was. No man has ever made me feel like you do, Cullen. You sure know how to please a lady.”

Cullen chuckled, tightening the arm he had wrapped around her slim waist. “Never had a woman like you either. You special, Lily.” He kissed her forehead, and he felt a warmth settle in his chest. For once, he was happy. Lily was his temptation and redemption all in one, and Cullen truly felt like she was a gem that he’d never want to lose.

“There will be another time, will there not?” Lily said, looking up at Cullen expectantly.

“‘Course, sweetheart.” He huffed, and they both laughed. Lily rested her head against her man’s chest and drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

She had found her match in Cullen Bohannon.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of Mr. Bohannon’s lush mane of hair, leave some comments! ;) I’d be so happy to hear your thoughts, and I’ll reply for sure.


End file.
